The Wedding
by Trigger Happy Bitch
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto finally get married. But the real question is will they make it to the services or will Naruto be to afraid to walk down the isle to the man he truly loves. What an original title, right?


**Disclaimer:** Don't own natta damn thing…darn it! And I don't get any money. _-broke-_

**A/N:** Okay so here's a little one-shot while I get over my writer's block and being lazy. Hope you like it. Okay and the whole part where Tsunade begins the ceremony forgive me for the words being out of order or just plain wrong.

--

"_Uzumaki Naruto, will you marry me?" Sasuke asked bending down on one knee. He had a light blush spread across his pale cheeks. The room was silent; all eyes were on the two males in the center of the room, waiting for Naruto's answer. No one even dared to breathe. Naruto was beyond shocked. His mouth hung open and his blue eyes were as wide as saucers. All trace of him breathing was temporarily gone. Several minutes passed with a thick silence covering the room. Everyone seemed to lean trying to hear something…anything. _

"_Naruto…" Sasuke squeezed the stunned blonde's hand. The blonde blinked away the tears that started to form. _

"_Y-yes. Hell yes I'll marry you Sasuke!" Naruto smiled, aiming to dive into the raven's arms. But Sasuke stopped him so he could slip the silver ring onto the tanned finger. The blonde jumped into the raven's arms kissing his…his fiancé on the lips. A string of aww's and flashing cameras pulled the two apart. Sasuke had a mild glare plastered on his face, while Naruto had a face cracking smile and a very red blush across his face._

"_That is so cute Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled happily. Everyone laughed as a light pinkish tint spread across Sasuke's cheeks. _

"_It's about time you guys got engaged!" Kiba howled. Both men became the talk of the whole party. What started out as just a regular party, immediately turned into a not so formal engagement party. A slow song began to play and everyone left the couple to dance with their own lover or someone else. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist pulling him into his chest. Naruto held on to the raven's torso, running his fingers over his shoulder blades. They both moved slowly to the beat of Fool of me by Me'Shell Ndegeocello._

"_So how does it feel to be engaged?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear._

"_Well I don't know Sasuke it's only been 10 minutes." Naruto chuckled quietly. Both felt the warm breath of the other wash over the sensitive flesh of their necks. Sasuke inhaled a huge waft of Naruto's scent and exhaled a shaky breath. Naruto shivered involuntarily. He felt the raven smirk against his skin._

"_Hmm, Naru you liked that?" _

"_Mm-huh." Naruto moaned quietly._

"_What about this?" Sasuke's tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked at the shell of Naruto's ear. He nibbled at the earlobe as the stifled moans of the blonde grew. _

"_S'suke…n-not…here." Naruto whimpered. The youngest Uchiha sighed and pulled away from the enticing ear. _

"_I hope you two are behaving." A deep sultry voice said from the side of Naruto and Sasuke._

"_Hehe, of course otou-san." Naruto said nervously pulling slightly away from Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and turned to a tall blonde haired man and a lithe brunette female._

"_Naruto, you're a bad liar. Especially now because you're blushing like crazy and Sasuke has that perverted smirk across his face." Arashi said raising a blonde eyebrow._

"_Ah Arashi-san you know us too well." Sasuke replied._

"_Please Sasuke call me Arashi or tou-san if you will." Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement. His father actually gave Sasuke permission to call him dad. This day was becoming a fantasy. Kushina smiled warmly at the couple._

"_Congratulations Naruto and Sasuke." Kushina said hugging the both of them until they turned purple._

"_Okaa-san air!!" Naruto choked out. Sasuke wheezed trying to get air into his lungs._

"_Sorry dear." The brunette said letting go of the two men. "So Sasuke, I hope you plan to take good care of our Naruto."_

"_Of course Ku-Okaa-san." Sasuke paused when Kushina gave him a disapproving look for calling her by her name instead of Okaa-san._

"_Good, cause if you didn't I'd have to kick your ass." She said in a deadly serious tone. All trace of a smile had been completely erased from her gorgeous face._

"_Okay 'Shina. That's enough scaring your soon to be son-in-law." Arashi said pulling Kushina away from Naruto and Sasuke._

"_But honey I still have to finish interrogating him." Kushina whined._

"_Babe, save it for the station. Remember no police mode around the kids. Don't you think you interrogated Sasuke enough during dinner and when you first met him?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Okay, then leave the poor boy alone." Their conversation faded away into the many other conversations that were looming around. _

"_You gotta love'em. Right Sasuke?" Naruto sighed. He looked over at Sasuke. "Sasuke. Sasuke? SASUKE-TEME?!"_

"_Your mother is one freighting woman." The Uchiha heir shuddered. _

"_She was only concerned about my well-being. But you know she means well. And you act like your mother is a picnic." His soon-to-be husband laughed._

"_Sure." _

"_Sarcastic isn't your language teme."_

"_Well maybe you'll be able to speak my language." Sasuke said suggestively. Naruto raised an eyebrow toward Sasuke. _

"_Now teme, you wouldn't want to put on a show for all the rabid yaoi fan girls here?" Naruto replied._

"_There is a bathroom with a lock." _

"_No, Sasu. Not until…"_

"_Yea, yea not until the wedding night. I know. I know."_

"_Then stop trying, hentai." Sasuke pouted, as much as his Uchiha pride would allow. He and Naruto walked off to a vacant bench and sat down. Naruto sat in between Sasuke's legs chest to back. They watched their friends and family dance the night away._

**Knock Knock Knock**

A soft knocking pulled Naruto from his reminiscing about the night that Sasuke had proposed to him in front of everyone.

"Naruto, you ready yet?" A red head male poked his head into the blonde's dressing room.

"Almost Kyuubi." Naruto smiled. It was a year to this day that they had been engaged. Naruto was in a flurry of emotions. He was happy that he was finally getting married to the love of his life. He was nervous for the same reason and then some. And he was also embarrassed because…he was wearing a fucking dress.

"Naru you're off in la-la land again. Snap out of it!" Kyuubi snipped snapping his fingers in his little brother's face. Blue eyes narrowed into glared at Kyuubi.

"Why, the hell do I have to wear a dress Kyu?!" Naruto groaned tugging at the material.

"Well Naru. It's Uzumaki family tradition. If you are in a same sex relationship one of the two will have to where a dress and the other a tux. It's usually the submissive to wear the dress hence why _you're_ in it." Kyuubi explained casually.

"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I'M THE UKE?!" Naruto screeched.

"Hmm let me count the ways. Every time he kisses you, your knees buckle. You don't take control of the kiss. You're marrying an Uchiha. Enough said there."

"It sounds like you're speaking from experience."

"Not hardly baby brother. Not hardly." The red head smirked and patted blonde spikes. Naruto growled at his older brother ready to pounce.

"There you are!" Kushina huffed walking in on the two. "Kyuubi why are you in here harassing your brother? He's supposed to be getting ready. The ceremony starts in 10 minutes."

"Well okaa-san Naruto here wanted to know why he had to wear a dress and I told him."

"Yea right. You were more like taunting me." Naruto whispered. Kushina looked at Naruto and then glared at Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi leave Naruto alone. You're only making his nerves worse. Naruto, honey, you look adorable. You _could_ really pass of as a female if you wanted to."

"Thank you mom. Wait…MOM STOP IT! _You're_ making it worse now." Naruto blushed while Kushina giggled.

"Kyuubi let's go. You need to begin to usher people to their seats." Kushina's eldest groaned. He'd rather be with Itachi doing _things_ than usher Naruto's wedding guest. Naruto stuck out his tongue at Kyuubi. The red head narrowed his eyes at the blonde as their mother pushed him out the door. Naruto exhaled a few shaky and shallow breaths while he put on his black gloves that matched the black and red dress. In Naruto's mind if he was going to wear a godforsaken dress it sure as hell wasn't going to be white.

Forty-five minutes later the guest were all sitting down and waiting for the _bride_ to come out. Sasuke for once actually looked nervous. His hands were jittering and he himself could hardly stay sill. A ton of question cascaded in his mind as to why Naruto hadn't shown up yet. It kinda scared him a little. Sasuke was starting to have doubts if Naruto really wanted to marry him now.

"Otouto, go get him. He's probably scared to death and needs a bit of a push. As long as he hears your voice, Naru-chan should be okay." Itachi said from Sasuke's right side. The youngest Uchiha turned toward Itachi.

"Okay. We'll be out in a few." Sasuke whispered.

"And remember no peaking." Itachi smirked as Sasuke ran down the isle toward Naruto's room. All heads turned to watch the groom race down the red carpeted area and out the door. They all turned back to Itachi looking for an answer.

"Everyone be patient for a bit longer. Sasuke just went to go talk some sense into Naruto. They should be back momentarily." Itachi said loudly enough so that everyone could hear. Sasuke came to halt as he heard Naruto's voice shaking with…fear.

'_Why would the dobe be afraid? Nervous: yes. Fearful: why?'_ Sasuke thought. Okay so sure later on he could see why Naruto was afraid. He knocked lightly on the door. Naruto jumped when the noise suddenly entered through the silence.

"W-who is it?" Naruto responded shakily.

"Naruto it's me, Sasuke." The raven said gently

"Sasuke?!" Naruto's eyes grew. How long had he been in there?

"Yea Naru. What's wrong?"

"Sasu I-I don't think I can do it." The blonde fox said hysterical. The raven could hear he was on the brink of tears and wish he could go in there and comfort his idiot.

"Why Naruto?" Sasuke was trying his best to keep his fear from rising to his voice. He didn't want Naruto to become even more scared.

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what, babe?"

"I don't know. Scared like…like you'll leave or something will happen or…" Naruto stopped when he heard Sasuke's silky, calming voice.

"Naruto calm down. Nothing is going to happen to you or me. Why are you thinking so far ahead into the future. Just try to concentrate on the here and now."

"Sasuke can you hold me please?"

"Naruto…" The raven's tone turned condescending. The blue-eyed fox whimpered slightly. How could Sasuke say no to that?

"Please?" Sasuke sighed. He closed his eyes and twisted the knob to open the door. Naruto moved out of the way and almost instantly latched himself to Sasuke, crying into his chest. He inhaled the scent of the elder and buried his head deeper into the strong chest.

"Shh, Naru. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Sasuke said soothingly to the blonde. He rubbed small circles on the blonde's back trying to get him to calm down.

"S'suke look at me please." Naruto sniffled. He lifted his head out of Sasuke white shirt to look at the ebony eyes, but found them closed.

"Naruto, its bad luck to see the _bride_ before the wedding." Somewhere in the back of the beautiful blonde spiky head, Naruto knew he should be pissed about that bride comment. He even heard Sasuke snicker lightly. But right now he could care less. All he wanted was to look into the endless dark voids of the man in front of him.

"Sasuke how much more bad luck can we have. _Please_ look at me." Naruto pleaded tugging on the dark dress jacket.

Sasuke cracked open his eyes and looked into the bright blue ones of his one true love. The sight of those eyes took his breath away and he remembered that Naruto was the reason he wanted to wake up in the morning. The black depths roamed over Naruto's body taking in the heavenly sight. The solid black dress with red and orange flames licking at the bottom did Naruto's feminine shape justice. The raven could see every little curve that the dobe had. The thigh high slits showed off the dobe's perfect legs. This also gave him more height along with the black half inch high heels. Naruto was just breathtaking in every way. Sasuke was bought out of his musing when his lips were captured in a hungry kiss.

Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip pleading for entrance. The raven complied, parting his lips. Naruto timidly slid his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, running it over every little detail of the raven's mouth he could. Sasuke pushed the slick organ back with his own. They battled for dominance. Naruto moaned and lost the well fought battle when Sasuke pushed him against the wall. The blonde's fingers threaded themselves in midnight black locks, forcing Sasuke closer if that were even possible. God he wanted this. The raven nibbled down Naruto's jaw line to his neck. The blue-eyed male tilted his head to the side to give his husband more access.

'_Wait, he can't be my husband if we never make it to the ceremony. Shit, shit, shit…Ugh Sasuke stop!'_ Naruto whimpered in his head. But all coherent thoughts were thrown out the window soon after. The young Uchiha grabbed the blonde's butt and forced him to wrap his legs around his waist. Naruto groaned as Sasuke rolled his hips into his. Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips in a passionate yet rough kiss. Soon the need for air made them pull apart. Both males sat there panting and staring into each other's eyes, forehead to forehead.

"D-dobe are you sure you want this?" Sasuke's question came out shaky and full of want.

"Want what the marriage or you making love to me?" Naruto panted. His hands wandering all over the pale body, trying to meld with it.

"Both."

"I'm sure." Naruto said kissing Sasuke once again. Just then there was a knock at the door followed by a very angry voice.

"Sasuke, Naruto what are you two doing in there?!" The usually calm and stoic voice said.

'_Fuck!!'_ Sasuke mentally cursed. He began to put down Naruto when the blonde's legs tightened around him.

"No Sasuke."

"But Naruto we have to stop."

"Come on you two! You can screw like rabbits later! Right now you have a wedding ceremony to get to! And you guys are both an hour late!" Itachi said. He heard what he _thinks_ was frustrated groans from inside the room.

Sasuke put his dobe down and proceeded to straighten himself up a bit. Naruto did the same. His normal smile plastered back on his face. He couldn't take his eyes off of his soon-to-be husband. The blonde began to drool. Sasuke had on a regular black tux. The black jacket had two tails going down the back. The white dress shirt underneath was a bit ruffled from what they were just doing and he had no tie on. All in all Naruto thought Sasuke looked quite dapper in his suit. After snapping back to reality, Naruto groaned and Sasuke turned to see what the matter was. Naruto had a really cute pout on his face as he continued to fiddle with his dress.

"Dobe what is it now?"

"I _still_ don't see why _I _have to wear _this_?" Naruto huffed pointing at the dress.

"Because your mother insisted that you wear it because you'd look absolutely cute in it." Sasuke replied.

"Ya know what teme…" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke gave him a chaste kiss.

"Beside I think you're look very attractive in it. I can't wait to rip it off of you either." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear pinching his ass for emphasis. The said blonde shivered and squeaked in excitement. Okay so maybe Kyuubi was right about a _few_ things. Not all things but few!!

"Maybe a few hours in it wouldn't hurt." Naruto said huskily. The Uchiha smirked and pulled away from Naruto.

"Come on dobe. Everyone is getting impatient and both of our mother's are probably ready to kill the two of us."

"Thank you teme." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke smirked and walked out of the room.

"What the hell were you guys doing in there?!" Itachi said calmly with a hint of anger in his underlying tone.

"What any groom would do to get his bride to come out and marry him." Sasuke replied coolly as they entered the main hall. Itachi glared at Sasuke momentarily before smirking. They both headed to the front of the hall and waited for Naruto to come out. Kyuubi raised a red eyebrow toward the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke shook his head to his questioning stare, while Itachi's face remained blank and passive.

"Uchiha brat?" A growl from Sasuke's left sounded.

"Yes?" Both Sasuke and Itachi turned their heads to the blonde woman who was supposed to wed Naruto and Sasuke. That's what she gets for calling them both that.

"Not you Itachi, your brother." Tsunade whispered. Itachi turned his head back to face forward with a small smirk on his face.

"What took you so long?"

"Naruto needed some _encouragement_ to help him along. It took long than either of us thought." Sasuke replied. The wedding march began to play as Naruto walked down the isle. His bright blonde spikes and blue eyes contrasted to the dark dress he wore. It made his hair and eyes stick out even more than they already did.

As the blonde entered the main door he locked gazes with Sasuke. Those endless black orbs that were unreadable to the untrained person. But to Naruto, they held all the love one could ask for in the world. The fox smiled at his soon to be husband. Sasuke returned the smile. Just with that simple action all of Naruto's nerves, fears, or worries about the future faded. All that he needed to worry about was the here and now. And that here and now was getting married to the one man he would love for the rest of his life. To both Naruto and Sasuke the march down the rather short isle seemed to take forever but at the same time it was all a blur. The only thing the other could see was the one they loved. Sasuke held out his hand toward Naruto to help him up on to the alter. Tsunade cleared her throat and began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

Blue stared into black as Tsunade's voice faded from there minds. Naruto blushed lightly and bit his bottom lip. Sasuke smiled watching his blonde try to calm down. He squeezed Naruto's hand slightly. The blonde took deep breaths regaining his cool. He was just too damn happy to stay still or keep calm.

'_I wish baa-chan would hurry up already.'_ Naruto thought. A small nudge and a subtle point of the finger snapped Naruto back to reality and realized that Sasuke was about to repeat after Tsunade.

"Uchiha Sasuke repeat after me please." Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded.

"I Uchiha Sasuke"

"I Uchiha Sasuke"

"Take you, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Take you, Uzumaki Naruto"

"To be my husband"

"To be my…husband." Sasuke hesitated, teasing Naruto slightly. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, promising death. The raven smirked.

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold," Naruto began to tear. He couldn't believe this day was actually happening.

"From this day forward," Tsunade already had tears streaming down her face. Her adoptive little brother was getting married.

"From this day forward," Sasuke, for the first time in his life, allowed everyone to see a true full blown smile grace his porcelain face.

"For better, for worse," Mikoto and Kushina 'aww-ed' and dabbed at the tears that were collecting in their eyes.

"For better, for worse," Arashi sat smiling broadly at his son and son-in-law.

"For richer, for poorer," Fugaku had an emotionless mask on his face, but if one looked close enough, they could see the excitement and pride dancing around in his eyes.

"For richer, for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"As long as you both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live." Sasuke smiled at the blonde. Naruto let out a breath of relief only to suck it back in when Tsunade turned to him.

"Uzumaki Naruto please repeat after me." Tsunade said. Naruto shakily made his way through the same vows Sasuke just said. How had the raven managed to keep so calm while saying them? Naruto was a nervous wreck. If it wasn't for the glove, Sasuke would be holding a sweaty ass hand right now. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto, _seemingly_ reading his mind; sometimes the dobe _was_ an idiot.

"If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Tsunade along with Mikoto and Kushina glared at everyone through tears, making sure they didn't have any objections. All the guests shook their heads in unison and the three females smiled. Now if one were recording this event they would've seen that Fugaku, Arashi, Itachi, and Kyuubi were glaring at the crowd also. But they turned their heads before the females could see.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke please turn to face one another and take each others right hand." Sasuke and Naruto did as they were told. "Itachi, Kyuubi, do you have the rings." Tsunade asked. Itachi handed Naruto's ring to Sasuke, smiling a bit, and…was that a tear roll down his cheek? Sasuke smiled back at his brother. Kyuubi was fishing around his inside pocket looking for Sasuke's ring. Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Kyuubi where's the ring?" Naruto whispered but growled at the same time.

"In one of these pockets, just don't know _which_ one." The red head replied. The blonde was about two seconds from jumping his brother and he had payback waiting for him too. Just as Naruto was about to pounce on Kyuubi he felt a tug at his arm. The young Uzumaki looked at Sasuke. Said raven leaned in to whisper something in Naruto's ear.

"Tell Kyuubi to look in his left pants pocket." The raven whispered pulling away from the blonde.

"Left pants pocket, idiot." Naruto growled. Kyuubi's hand patted the said pocket and to his surprise there was the small silver ring. He took it out and handed it to Naruto.

"See told you I had it." Kyuubi beamed. Naruto growled and took the ring away from Kyuubi. The blonde turned back to Sasuke giving him a slight smile.

"Sasuke please repeat after me." Sasuke nodded.

"In token and pledge of our constant faith and love,"

"In token and pledge of our constant faith and love," Sasuke picked up Naruto's left hand.

"With this ring I thee wed,"

"With this ring I thee wed," Sasuke said slipping the silver band on to Naruto's tan ring finger. Naruto had tears rolling down his whiskered cheeks and a few sniffles escaped the blonde.

"And give you my body, soul, and heart."

"And give you my, body, soul, and heart." Tsunade turned to Naruto and began to water up again.

"Naruto please repeat after me." Naruto nodded and swallowed thickly.

"In token and pledge of our constant faith and love,"

"In token and pledge of our constant faith and love," Naruto's voice cracked through the tears. He took Sasuke's left hand.

"With this ring I thee wed,"

"With this ring I thee wed," Naruto slipped the silver band on to the thin pale ring finger of his husband. Naruto bit his lip to keep from crying harder.

"And give you my body, soul, and heart."

"And give you my body, soul, and heart." Naruto breathed out.

"With the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and husband. Sasuke you may kiss the groom." Tsunade said with a smirk. Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke closed the gap.

"You're welcome dobe." Sasuke whispered before taking Naruto's lips. The kiss was chaste but full of love and slightly of need. Cheering rang through the whole crowd. Naruto broke away from Sasuke and winked at the raven. Tsunade smiled.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mr. Sasuke Uchiha." The blonde woman said to the crowd as the happy couple walked down the isle. Naruto practically ran down the isle to get to his destination, with a confused Sasuke in tow.

"Naruto, where are we going?" Sasuke said trying to catch up to the blonde. Naruto only smirked to his husband and yanked him out the door. People watched the happy couple run out the door. Some had the mild interest at where they were going others just kept to themselves. The blue-eyed fox pushed the raven into the car and soon followed him.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke shut up!" Naruto said huskily. Sasuke backed up to the window, not liking that predatory look in the dobe's eyes.

"Naruto, what are you…" Naruto silenced him with a fierce kiss. The blonde straddled the narrow waist. Sasuke, with his brain finally working again, kissed Naruto back with equal force. The blonde moaned into Sasuke's mouth.

"Um sirs, where to?" The driver asked, blushing a bit.

"The hotel." Naruto replied breaking away from Sasuke for a second only to latch on to his neck. The young Uchiha rolled his head back giving Naruto more access. The blonde nipped at Sasuke's Adam's apple. Sasuke bit back a groan, while his dobe continued the assault on his neck. Licking, nibbling, sucking, Naruto made sure he marked the Uchiha's flawless neck. The blonde kissed his way back up to Sasuke's pink lips. Naruto slowly undid the buttons to Sasuke's shirt, while grinding into the raven.

"Sasuke I want you to fuck me now." Naruto moaned rocking against Sasuke. The said raven snapped out of his lust daze and grabbed Naruto's hips. The blonde whimpered at the loss of the friction and Sasuke's tight grip.

"No Naruto." The Uchiha replied. Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion. Before he could ask any questions his husband silenced him with a kiss. Naruto laced his arms around Sasuke's neck. He nibbled at his bottom lip asking for entrance.

"Mm-mmm…Naruto stop." Sasuke said against his blonde's lips. Naruto pulled away and looked at Sasuke with glazed over blue eyes that held a hint of hurt. Sasuke flinched slightly.

"Sasu…" Naruto began.

"Dobe, when we get to the hotel, I want your first time to be long and slow. It will be something that you'll enjoy and be able to feel everything that will happen to your body." Sasuke said running his hand lightly down Naruto's bare leg. Said fox shivered at the feather light touch and Sasuke's words. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto's neck to the visible part of his chest.

"And if it were to be fast and rough like you want it now, then you'd get hurt." The raven said against the tanned flesh. Naruto moaned and threaded his fingers through midnight locks. Sasuke made butterfly kisses back up Naruto's chest to his jaw until he reached the blonde's lips. Their lips barely touched as the raven teased Naruto further. Said blonde whimpered and crashed his lips with the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked into the kiss and nibbled at Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto granted Sasuke access without hesitation. Both their tongues mingled and twirled together. There was no fighting just the easy movement of stroking against one another in a passionate kiss. Naruto moaned when Sasuke's hand traveled up the confounded dress and massaged the blonde's growing arousal. The low cough of someone in the front caused the two to pull apart.

"Ahem, excuse me sirs but we have arrived at the hotel." The driver said, blushing twelve different shades of red, trying to avoid from looking into the backseat. Sasuke lifted Naruto from his lap. The raven re-buttoned his shirt and straightened out his jacket. Naruto on the other hand, was sitting there pouting and trying to imagine things that would get rid of his current…problem. But all that kept flashing in his mind was naked images of Sasuke fucking him into the mattress. Naruto let a small moan escape pass his lips. Sasuke looked toward the blonde and raised a dark brow.

"Naruto let's just hurry up and get to the room for now." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke with glazed over blue eyes. The raven chuckled and pecked the blonde on the lips. "Get out dobe." Sasuke demanded. Naruto pouted and did as he was told. Sasuke soon followed Naruto.

Not long after did he get out, Naruto pushed Sasuke up against the black car. Naruto crashed his lips into Sasuke's forcing his tongue passed Sasuke's lips. The young Uchiha moaned and grabbed Naruto's hips. The raven bucked his hips into Naruto's. The said blonde moaned and broke away from the kiss. On lookers had tissues stuffed up their noses. Pen and paper in one hand, cameras in the other.

"Come on dobe, you're drawing attention." Naruto moved away from the raven. He blushed a dark shade of red when he saw all the bystanders around them. Sasuke grabbed Naruto hand and pulled him into the hotel.

"Now who's the eager one teme?" Naruto smirked catching up to his husband.

"It's because of a certain someone that I'm horny, dobe." Sasuke replied, stopping at the front desk. The receptionist blushed as the young Uchiha smirked at her.

"How may I help you today sirs?" The young brunette asked a bit too sweetly for Sasuke's taste.

"Um, we have a reservation for the top floor suite." The raven said. The young female typed in a few things at the computer.

"Your names please."

"Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto." The girl hmm-ed and pressed a few more keys into the computer. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand in his. Sasuke smiled at his dobe and gave him a quick kiss.

"Okay, your room is ready sir. Here go your keys." The girl behind the desk said her blush increasing ten fold. She handed Sasuke the keys and winked at him. Sasuke forced a smirk toward the girl not sure if that meant 'good luck with the cute blonde' or 'call me if you need _anything_'. He sure hoped it wasn't the latter. Sasuke walked off with Naruto in tow toward the large elevators.

'_Damn it, why do all the good ones have to be gay?!'_ The receptionist sighed.

The elevator dinged to a stop at the top floor. The only door on the floor was the one leading to their suite. Naruto pulled Sasuke toward him and kissed the taller man. The raven fumbled around with the key not breaking away from his lovely _wife_. The blonde pulled away from the soft lips of Sasuke and nibbled his way down his jaw line. Sasuke finally found the key to the room and placed it in the mechanical lock. The door clicked open. The raven literally swept Naruto off his feet and carried him over the threshold.

"Welcome to the beginning of our honeymoon, dobe." The raven whispered. The blonde moaned salaciously capturing Sasuke in another heated kiss. The Uchiha heir carried his blonde husband into the bedroom and laid him gently on the large king sized bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, never breaking contact.

Naruto deftly felt the softness of the rose petals against his heated skin. Sasuke placed feather light touches across the smooth tanned leg. The blonde whimpered into the kiss, egging his teme on. That questing hand roamed higher and higher until he was massaging the weeping erection. A loud cry tore from Naruto's throat as he broke away from Sasuke. His head tossed back on to the pillows, breathing heavily.

"Feel good, baby?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. He gave it a teasing swipe, while his long fingers kept stroking the hard length.

"Ahhh…hmm…nnh…y-yes…ahhh!" Naruto panted, wanting more than just teasing. He wanted his body to move but under Sasuke's ministrations he was a pile of goo. Naruto felt Sasuke unzip the dress and begin to peel it off half of him.

Sasuke made a point to trail his fingers lightly over every piece of exposed flesh. Naruto withered in pleasure as those fingertips left a fiery trail in there wake. The raven was enjoying himself way too much. The way Naruto was thrashing from just light touches excited Sasuke to no end. He couldn't wait to see what his little blonde would do when the real fun started.

The Uchiha heir leaned down and sucked on the racing pulse in Naruto's neck. Said dobe arched into that torturous mouth and mewled loudly. The raven racked his teeth lightly over the red spot. Naruto groaned. Golden fingers wound themselves in midnight locks. Sasuke broke away from the tanned neck, leaving a healthy red hickey. He placed a trail of butterfly kisses down the neck to an already erect bud. Sasuke flicked at the dusty nub, eliciting a whine. He swirled his tongue around the dusty nipple. Naruto let out a high pitch moan.

"Do you like it when I do this?" Sasuke purred against the abused nub. He gently tweaked the thing with his teeth and blew on it.

"Oh…gods yes!!" Naruto panted. The Uchiha heir smirked. He lavished the other nipple with the same amount of attention.

"Unh…teme…please!" The blonde begged arching up.

"Please what, babe?" Sasuke asked huskily. A sneaky pale hand found its way down to the prominent bulge. It worked the hidden erection in a circular motion, drawing addictive sounds from the blonde beneath him.

"AHHH!!" Naruto screamed, moving his hips along with the hand.

"What was that love?" All movement stopped and Naruto whimpered at the loss.

"Quit your damn teasing and fucking fuck me already!" The blonde growled, his eyes flashed red but went back to lust clouded blue. Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips in a harsh kiss, nipping at the bottom lip. Naruto immediately granted access to that questing tongue. His husband didn't hesitate to plunge his tongue into his mouth, mapping out the sweet cavern.

Naruto felt the bed shift. Before he knew it Sasuke was situated in between his legs grinding hard against his erection. The blonde head of hair threw itself back on the pillows, breaking away from the drugging kiss. Timidly Naruto began to move his hips along with Sasuke's. Their clothed erection rubbing together delicious, caused both their breaths to pick up.

"Sasu…damnit…" Naruto growled. The raven smirked and dragged his body down the smaller one, purposely giving slight pressure to Naruto's cock.

He licked his way down the taunt stomach. He twirled the pink organ around the blonde's naval before dipping it in. Naruto shivered in response. The raven continued his descend until he was face to face with his prize. Sasuke pulled down the rest of the offending material that obstructed his view of his dobe. The young Uchiha drooled at the sight.

The tanned organ was an angry red color. The purple vein on the underside was a deeper color. The slit had pearly white drops of pre-cum. Some on those drops streaked down the side, leaving white trails that disappeared into blonde curls. Sasuke couldn't help but lap at the pearly substance before him.

"HOLY…MM!" Naruto moaned like a wanton slut. Sasuke moaned at the sweet yet salty taste of his lover. God he never imagined it would be that addicting. The raven plunged his tongue into the slit, gathering more of that addicting taste in his mouth. Naruto twisted and withered beneath him, panting and moaning. The blonde screamed at the top of his lungs when the head his cock was engorged into that hot mouth. Sasuke sucked eagerly at the mushroom head.

"Unh! M-more!" Naruto whimpered arching. The raven moved back releasing the weeping dick. The new Uchiha growled in response.

"Relax love." He whispered running a finger over the slit. Sasuke got off of the bed. Naruto watched every movement with clouded eyes. The Uchiha removed his jacket and threw it somewhere in the room. Pale nimble fingers worked at the buttons on the oxford shirt. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He leaped off the bed and almost ripped the white shirt off. In a quick movement he was attached to the pale pink nub of his husband. Sasuke groaned as Naruto switched to the other. His hands made quick work of the black pants and boxers. Naruto moaned when he finally got to the hot organ he wanted so badly. Sasuke wasn't only huge but he was thick as well.

Before Naruto could go any further, the raven rolled the blonde off of him and carried him to the bed. Naruto latched on to Sasuke's lips in a hungry kiss. The Uchiha heir broke the kiss and traveled back down to his husband's neglected erection. His mouth hovered inches above it for a minute. Unexpectedly, Sasuke engulfed the whole length. The blonde yelled something fierce. He tried bucking his hips but something prevented him from getting too far off the bed. Naruto whimpered and thrashed every which way. Sasuke grazed his teeth over the deep purple vein, teasing his husband, trailing back up to the head. Naruto watched through half-lidded eyes as his teme hollowed out his cheeks. That hot mouth encasing his length in unbearable heat.

"Ahhh…Sasu…its sooooo…hot!" Naruto mewled. Sasuke let go of the erection with a loud, wet pop.

"Relax, Naru…you're sensitive to the feeling. It will get better, I promise." The raven whispered huskily. The blonde nodded hesitantly. His husband captured his lips in a mind numbing kiss. Naruto couldn't help but moan at the way Sasuke worked his lips around his to calm his nerves.

Unknowingly to Naruto, Sasuke reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube. The Uchiha heir rubbed his body sensually on top of the smaller male's. He didn't want his dobe to know what he was up to. Naruto felt the heat of Sasuke's body move lower and lower until his face was near his cock again. He wanted to protest but that wicked tongue ran up the main vein causing him to shudder.

Sasuke traveled down to tight smooth balls. The raven sucked one into his mouth, tugging gently at it. Naruto moaned wantonly, hating this foreplay but enjoying it at the same time. The Uchiha moved to the other one giving it the same treatment. The blonde spread his legs wider to accommodate the male in between them. Something slick and moist circled his hole. Naruto squirmed, that was definitely not supposed to be there.

"S'uke…stop! T-that's n-not…BLOODY HELL!" Naruto groaned bucking into that mouth. The pink muscle had broken through the tight barrier. Sasuke thrusted his tongue in and out of the pink pucker, tongue fucking the blonde. A soft pop resounded throughout the room.

Naruto didn't hear it because his mind was too focused on his husband. The blonde didn't realize the finger that was now circling the crinkled entrance. The cool slick digit pushed passed the ring of muscle replacing Sasuke's tongue. The raven wiggled his finger, letting the smaller male get used to the feeling. Naruto squirmed slightly, but moaned at the feeling of having that long callous finger he loved so much in him.

"Unh…Sasu…it feels weird." Naruto panted. Sasuke only smirked as he deep throated the neglected erection. Naruto's stupid yet ironic ring tone played throughout the room.

_Unh me so horny_

_Unh Unh me so horny_ **1**

Absently the blonde reached for the dress and pulled out his phone. He looked at the caller id and groaned. Sasuke only seemed to double his pressure making his mind even more befuddled than ever.

"S'uke…lay off." His husband ignored his request and added another finger. The blonde arched off the bed and pushed back onto the fingers. Sasuke began to work those pale digits in a scissoring motion, stretching the blonde for something far more thicker and longer than his fingers.

_Unh me so horny_

_Unh unh me so horny_

"W-what K-Kyu?!" Leave it to Naruto to be able to pull off a growl and moan at the same time.

"Where the fuck are you two?!" His older brother snapped. Naruto screamed as them damned fingers curled and hit that secret spot that made him see white.

"Oh…god! Teme hit that again!" Sasuke re-angled his fingers so that he could continue to abuse that one bump hidden deep inside his dobe's ass.

"Son of a basket of nutcases!" Kyuubi yelled holding the phone away from his ear.

"Yes, dumbass we're at the hotel." The raven added a third finger gently, knowing it would hurt the blonde.

"You couldn't have waited until _after_ you're reception!"

"It…ahh…hurts!" Naruto whimpered. Sasuke let the leaking cock fall from his mouth. He moved back up the feminine frame to kiss his idiot. Naruto moaned into the kiss. The Uchiha heir continued to piston his fingers in and out of the tight little ass. The tongue in Naruto's mouth kept him occupied long enough to forget about the pain that soon turned to pleasure. Them devilish pale digits curled again, scraping against his prostate.

"AHHH…SASUKE!!"

"NARUTO, YOU AND SASUKE BETTER GET…" All Kyuubi heard was the dial tone. Sasuke snapped the phone shut ending the call. He threw the evil electronic across the room into a pile of clothes.

"No more interruptions." Sasuke purred thrusting his hips against the angry red cock. Naruto moved along with Sasuke in perfect sync. Fucking himself on the fingers and that delicious friction that was made easier by the thin sheen of sweat, had the blonde teetering on the edge of oblivion.

"Sasu…close." Naruto whined when the body heat was gone. But moaned when something equally hit covered his length again.

"Then cum, love. I want to taste you. Cum hard so that when I kiss you you'll taste yourself on my tongue." Sasuke purred seductively. Naruto's body tightened and contracted as he came hard. He shot his load into Sasuke's awaiting mouth. Ribbons of white warm cum hit the back of the raven's throat. He lapped it up not wanting to waste a single drop of the addicting taste. The raven licked up the white streaking that slid down the sides of the still hard cock to Naruto's balls. The blonde whimpered, wanting nothing more than his husband inside him now.

The Uchiha leaned up and kissed Naruto long, deep, and hard. The blonde moaned. He could taste himself on Sasuke's tongue as the pink muscle mapped out his mouth. Naruto turned his head to the side, breathlessly.

"Sasuke, I need you in me now. I need to feel that beautiful cock of yours moving and twitching. God…S'uke I need you so bad it still hurts." The blonde groaned. Sasuke's eyes closed as he tried to hold back the moan that bubbled up his chest. The raven felt soft sweaty palms on his cheeks, followed by soft lips.

"Damnit Naru, keep talking like that and I'll pound ruthlessly into that tight virgin hole of yours." Sasuke moaned, thrusting his hips forward. Naruto's head lolled back, giving Sasuke the opportunity to suck on the tanned neck presented before him. He ran his teeth lightly over the red blemish on his dobe's neck that he made earlier.

"Fuck! Sasuke, please!" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke leaned down and licked the shell of the tanned ear. Single-handedly Sasuke lubed his erection.

"I can't help it when you beg so beautifully like that." The raven growled huskily. Sasuke threaded his fingers of one hand with Naruto's, while the other guided the tip of his dick to Naruto's puckered entrance. He smeared some pre-cum around the edges, stalling for a second.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Bastard, I already had your tongue and fingers up my ass on top of that Kyuubi called during both of them. And I bet he's still calling. If you stop now then I'm going to kick your pale ass." Naruto growled dangerously low. His eyes flashing red for a split moment. Sasuke smirked and pushed the blunt head of his cock passed the tight ring of muscle that tried to force him back out. Tears streamed out of lust clouded blue eyes and into eh blonde hair.

Sasuke stopped all movement when he was half way in. He let his husband adjust to his girth. He never wanted his dobe to hurt this much. The raven leaned down to lick away the salty tears. Naruto kissed and nibbled at pale column relaxing enough for Sasuke to move.

"Teme, move damnit." Sasuke slammed into Naruto the rest of the way. The blonde screamed and bended backward. The raven collapsed on to Naruto staving his orgasm. They both were sweaty. Their chests heaved, trying to get air in their lungs.

"God dobe, you're so fucking tight." Sasuke panted.

"It's either that or your too damn big." Naruto smirked, rotating his hips. Both males gasped. Sasuke was surprised that the idiot would do that. Naruto felt Sasuke's cock twitch inside of his, brushing his prostate.

"I take it, that you don't want it anymore." Sasuke pulled out half way then slammed back into Naruto. The blonde's breath hitched.

"Ahh…mmm…" Naruto moaned.

"I can't hear you Na-ru-to. Do yo want it or not?" Another snap of the hips, had Naruto withering.

"I w-wa…AHHH!" The blonde whimpered bucking his hips. Sasuke had pulled out all the way and pushed back in. Naruto couldn't even form coherent sentences.

"So you still want it." The raven's pace was long, slow, and sensual. Naruto stuttered in between words, unable to answer any questions.

"Y-yes! Oh god yes!" The smaller male groaned.

"That's it Naru." Naruto and Sasuke's body moved together fluidly. The sweet friction stimulating Naruto's cock. But the pace Sasuke was at now, wasn't helping any. Naruto thrusted back hard on Sasuke's impaled dick. The raven let out a strangled cry.

"Mmm…that's what I like to hear." Naruto smirked, timing his thrusts with Sasuke's.

"You know what I like to hear?" Pale hands mover to grip slim feminine hips. Sasuke shift slightly and pounded into Naruto ruthlessly. Said dobe moaned seductively. "That's what I like to hear."

Sasuke plowed the mushroom head of his into Naruto's overly abused prostate. Tanned arms wrapped around a pale neck bringing him down for a passionate kiss. Tongues clashed and danced together as their thrusts grew frantic. Saliva slipped out the corner of their mouths as the messy kiss continued. Naruto knew he was close and so was Sasuke by the way his control slipped.

"Teme…touch…me…please." The blonde moaned, into the kiss after a particularly hard thrust. His husband reached a hot sweaty hand between them and grabbed the neglected arousal.

He pumped it in time with his erratic pace. Naruto couldn't help but mewl as he felt his orgasm at the base of his spine. Sasuke felt the familiar tightening in his lower stomach as well. One more stroke, streamers of cum exploded from Naruto's twitching cock. The warm seam splashed on to Naruto and Sasuke's chest. The raven's name was spilled from Naruto's lips. Three more thrusts later Sasuke unloaded his seed deep with in Naruto's ass. Sasuke groaned Naruto's name and collapsed to the side of Naruto, not wanting to crush him. Their chest heaved heavily and sweat covered their bodies. Rose petals stuck to Naruto's back and Sasuke's side. They both cam down from their euphoric high slowly. The blonde fox cuddled into Sasuke's warm. Ebony eyes sliding close ready for sleep.

"Mmm, S'uke that was great. If ever wait that long to do anything like that again, tie me to the bed and convince me somehow." Naruto smiled.

"I'll hold you to it." The raven smirked, sleep lacing his voice. Both their phones filled the now silent room. Sasuke groaned.

"You know we have to go to our reception, or else our mother's are going to skin us alive."

"Damnit. I'd rather stay here with you and do things." Sasuke replied suggestively.

"Well we have the rest of our lives together to do things. That's if we aren't castrated first." Naruto laughed at his husband's expression. The raven rolled out of bed bringing Naruto with him. Naruto stood on his toes to give his true love a deep kiss.

"I love yo teme."

"Love you too dobe."

"SASUKE, NARUTO! GET YOU'RE ASSES DRESSED AND TO THAT DAMNED RECEPTION!" Both looked wide eyed at each other. That wasn't their brothers' voice nope. But their mothers. They're defiantly in deep shit.

**-FIN-**

--

**1**: I was watching _Disturbia_ when I was doing Naruto's ring tone. Lol

Yeah so this one shot had been sitting in my comp for god knows how long waiting to be finished. I actually like how it came out. Hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think. Ja!


End file.
